Haunted
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: Cato has left a letter for Katniss, Leaving the girl haunted forever KatnissXCato and KatnissXPeeta


AN ok guys this is my first hunger games story... and it's Cato/Katniss with some Katniss/Peeta at the end... Um this is dedicated to sergeantpixie because her story inspired me GO READ IT it's called In Another World! so yeah there are two songs associated with this story... Cato's song is Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae and Katniss's is Haunted by Taylor swift. so I hope you enjoy... and please review!

* * *

><p>Cato looked up to the sky, silently pleading for something, anything that would help him get his feelings across to Katniss.<p>

"Please" he whispered," Someone please help me, just let me get the chance to tell her how I feel." Holding his side the blonde lifted his fingers to see them covered in blood. The mutt had gotten him good, and he knew he didn't have much time left.

Placing his hand back on the oozing wound he was brought back to reality by a silver parachute coming towards him. Reaching out he grabbed it, before carefully opening it. In the canister he found a single piece of paper and a pen. Looking back up to the sky he smiled slightly.

"Thank you" the career choked, taking the paper he tried to write only to find out there was no ink. It took a moment for him to realize that he was supposed to use his own blood. It was a twisted ending to a twisted game. Filling the ink with his blood he began to write.

Waiting for the blood to dry he groaned, looking at his reflection off the cornucopia his lips were an unnatural shade of blue, and he knew it was only a matter of time. Hearing the growling of the mutts he quickly made his way farther up the cornucopia, hiding as best as he could, waiting for the remaining two tributes.

The blonde watched as the two made their way up the cornucopia. '_How am I going to give this to her?'_ he wondered. pretty soon he got an Idea. Jumping from his hiding spot he grabbed the boy, Peeta, around the neck and pulled him into a headlock. He watched sadly as the love of his life drew her bow at him.

"Go on Shoot me" he muttered, by this time blood was starting to escape out of his mouth. "Then we both go down and you win... Go on" he grunted, it was getting harder for him to speak. Skillfully, he placed the now folded note into Peeta's hand. "I'm dead anyway," he said, trying his hardest to not cry, "I always was right?... I didn't know that till now" '_lies'_ he thought as he choked harder, _'I must be bleeding internally.' _ Focusing all of his attention on the brunette. "How is that? Is that what they want?" He shouted looking up at for the cameras that were no doubt shooting their every move. Turning he saw that the brunette had taken aim at his head. "uh uh, I can still do this" he said, tightening his grip on the boy. He didn't know why he was still fighting, his death was inevitable. "I can still do this" He repeated. "one more kill, that's the only thing I know how to do. Bring Pride to my district. Not that it matters." Cato took one last look at the beautiful brunette before leaning in and whispering in Peeta's ear. "Make sure she get's that note will you?" he said so quiet even peeta wasn't sure he heard it. The shorter blonde Nodded and Cato watched as the girl sent the arrow right into his hand. Screaming he fell backwards into the pack of mutts. Feeling the tearing of his flesh and organs he cried begging for mercy. Somehow as if he knew it was coming he heard the pull of the bow, before it all went silent.

Katniss's POV

Katniss looked down at the pack of dogs and pulled back her bow, and sent it straight into Cato's heart. She couldn't let the true love of her life suffer. Turning she looked to Peeta hearing the boom of the cannon the two embraced. Pulling out a piece of paper Peeta held it out to her.

"He wanted me to give this to you," Taking it she carefully unfolded it, looking at it in shock as she realized it was written in her love's own blood.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ From the moment I saw you on the tv screen as you volunteered for your sister I knew you were the one that would break me. When I saw you in the training center on the first day I knew I would do anything to make sure you survived, even if it meant losing my own life. I had to pretend to hate you in order to save you. The rest of the careers would NEVER allow another career to give his life for an outlying tribute. As I bleed my heart out on this paper, I hope you look at me through different eyes. I love you Katniss Everdeen, and my death will bring you one step closer to winning. It's gotta be you, no one else could ever compare. Remember me. _

_ All My Love,_

_ Cato_

Rereading the note she looked down at the lifeless body before throwing the note and sliding down to him. Grabbing what appeared to be his shoulders she shook the lifeless corpse. "Don't Leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! You were supposed to hate me! we were supposed to hate each other!" She screamed, Tears fell freely as she continued to shake the body, slowly being covered in blood. "You're ALL I WANTED!" She cried, Hearing the announcement she turned to Peeta. "Kill me Peeta... I Can't live without him knowing that he loved me too!" She pleaded. Peeta shook his head.

"You know I can't do that Katniss... You're supposed to be the Victor not me" Katniss Shook her head furiously.

"NO! I won't... I can't!" Taking out the berries she started to put them in her mouth.

"KATNISS! NO!" Peeta shouted bringing her hand back down. "I won't let you kill yourself... Cato wouldn't have wanted you to do this... I can't let you do this..." he whispered begging her softly with his eyes. Katniss shook her head.

"I... I can't Peeta..." she pleaded and Peeta nodded, taking half of the berries from her hand.

"Very well, the 74th Hunger Games will not have a victor then.. because You won't live without him, and I can't live without you..." The two were about to eat them when The second announcement was made. Looking at each other Peeta pulled Katniss into a hug. Letting her grieve.

18 years later

Thirty-four year old Katniss watched as her 3-year-old son and 5-year-old daughter ran around the field of District twelve. Even after everything she'd been through, she never forgot her first love. Ten years after the 74th Hunger Games Katniss finally agreed to marry Peeta, even though Peeta made her smile he knew that he was only second best. Looking at him the Brunette tried to smile. It took another five to get her to agree to children. It was days like this that she regretted doing what she did, but it was the only thing she could think of. Turning attention to her 3-year-old son she smiled as he ran up to her.

"Hey little guy... why aren't you playing with your sister?" she asked quietly, she never raised her voice at the blonde. The 3-year-old frowned.

"Momma Rue is being mean to me... she called me... dumb" He said fidgeting with his hands. Laughing Katniss pulled him into a hug.

"Aww Cato, you aren't dumb, you're the smartest boy I know" she said, a chill running down her spine. It was the agreement she had made with Peeta. She would have his children, but she would name them whatever she pleased, and he would not object. Both had kept their word. And while Peeta had grown accustom to the names, But Katniss would always be Haunted.


End file.
